You breathe into me
by PPGBubbles
Summary: Hinata is banished from her clan. She is later captured by Orochimaru henchmen, what awaits her there - pain, power and a certain boy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:hello there, this is my first fan-fiction ever. Some of you active readers may think that you have already read a fanfiction similar to this some time ago, that is because this is a rewritten version with a whole new spunk so to say, of a fic called „Falling inside the black" by the author Nata chibi-chan. I read her work and I really liked the idea, so I wrote to her hoping she would answer, and after some time she did. I asked for her permission of the idea she had in „falling inside the black", and she allowed me to use it, because she said she was done with it. First of all, this will be a SasuHina story rather than Hinata and Akatsuki. So I hope you will like this version as well. So I present to you the first chapter, I hope you will enjoy it.

Disclimer:I do not own „Naruto" or any of its characters.

XXX

There was a knock on the door.

„May I enter?" Neji, Hinata's cousin asked through the door.

„C-come in" Hinata answered a bit startled.

„Hinata-san, your father has requested for you to go to his office immediately" Neji entered Hinata's room, keeping his hands behind his back.

„A-alright N-neji nii-san" she quickly answered and climbed off of her bed, she passed Neji, offering him a small smile and slowly went down the stairs, to her father's office. Hinata wondered why would her father call her at this hour, but judging from her previous experiences, this could not be anything good. After a brief moment of hesitation before her father's office doors, she knocked and upon hearing a „come in" she entered.

„Wh-why did y-you call m-me father, i-is there s-something y-you need h-h-help with?" Hinata asked, trying to avoid her father's eyes.

Hiashi eyed his daughter, frowned and stood up, and turned his back to his put his hands behind his back just like Hinata's cousin did. Hiashi peered though the window and sighned.

„Yes, you could help me to understand something Hinata"

„Wha-what is it fa-father?" Hinata asked looking at her feet.

„How can there be such a weaklin like you, in such a strong clain like this?"

Hinata did not answer, she kept staring at her feet.

„„I mean ,I have looked through all the history of the Hyuga clan, and there was not a single member, let alone a heir, that matched your uselessness ,and even in the lowest branches of our clan ,there were only strong shinobi ,not like you ,you , you are only a disgrace to our family!"

Hiashi turned around and glanced at Hinata, tears were running from her eyes. He frowned, he did not expect anything else, of course she was crying, it was all she was capable of doing. Crying, blushing and stuttering.

„There is no place for you in the Hyuga clan, I am banishing you from this clan, and you are no longer Hyuga. You are no longer allowed to speak to another Hyuga, you are not even worthy to work for a Hyuga, you are just a nuisance. There is no member of this family, who has brought me such a shame. I cannot bear the sight of you, leave at once and never come back!"

Hiashi looked at Hinata, she was sobbing quietly, still staring at her shoes. He lifted her chin for her to look at him, but when his fingers left her chin, her head returned to her previous position. Hiashi slapped Hinata, making her look at him. "Answer me, you pathetic girl!" 

Hinata looked at her father with wide eyes, she would have never imagined for him to hit her. He glared at her, his white eyes showing only rage and disappointment.

„Y-yes ,f-f-father." Hinata answered holding her hand against her sore cheek.

„I am not you father, not anymore. You may take some of your belongings if you wish, I am not heartless, but after that, we are no longer family."

Hinata nodded and was ready to leave, but her father spoke again.

"It would be better if you left this village. I no longer wish to see you or hear about you. It would be even better if you died, I do not need the likes of you in this clan, in this village!" He returned to his papers, never looking up again.

Hinata dragged her feet to her room. Tears ran down her face as she gathered some of her stuff into her usual mission bag. As quietly as she could she tiptoed downstairs and left through the front door. She paused before the gate, looked back at her window, then at the windows belonging to her sister and Neji, and finally at her father's office window. She could have sworn she noticed the curtain flicker.

 _Where now?_ Hinata thought to herself clutching her bag and shiwering from the cold wind. _I cannot bother anyone this late._

Finally after some though Hinata went to the training grounds There she put down her bag and fell to her knees crying loudly. These training grounds were a few miles outside of Konoha, so no one could hear her.

Hinata kept on crying. _What am I going to do now? Where will I go? What should I do?_ All these questions circled her mind. Suddenly she heard something; Hinata activated her byakugan and looked around her.

Some miles due East she noticed three shinobi coming this way. Hinata realized it would not make any sense to hide or try to run somewhere; all she could do is to face them. Hopefully she would be injured enough to be taken back by her father, or at least someone. Perhaps she would die and her father would be happy.

As she thought the three ninjas were already here. Two males and a female. They looked at each other and smiled.

"This is going to be so easy" the female said enthusiastically.

"Capture a Hyuga" one of the males soundes as if mimicking someone.

"Score!" yelled the second male.

Hinata assumed her battle stance and was ready for whatever was in store for her.

XXX

Ok, I hope you all liked this.

R&R, please

~PPGBubbles


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi there, before giving you the second chapter, I would like to thank the people who already liked and decided to stick with this story.

XXX

The three shinobi seeing Hinata take the Gentle Fist stance snickered. Even though they knew the Hyuga family members were not easy to defeat, they were sure that there was no way in hell, that the three of them would not be able to win this little girl. But still no one of the trio moved.

Hinata did not understand why where her opponents not attacking. They wanted to catch her, as they themselves said, but none of them moved. She looked at them and by their head protectors she saw that they were sound ninjas.

"wha-what do y-y-you wa-want?" she asked, instructing herself to keep calm.

Still no movement, but she heard a faint melody coming from behind her; she did not dare to turn around, afraid that the shinobi would attack. She peered at the three figures, but saw no change in their chakra flow. The melody grew closer and louder. It made Hinata feel woozy. As she decided to glance behind her, one of the trio suddenly lunched at her, with senbon needles in his hand. The other two stayed still. As the male came closer Hinata struck twice with her palm against the boy's torso. After the boy clutched his stomach, she did a circular motion with her palms and pushed them down on his back. The male fell down – not moving anymore.

The melody playing grew even louder, Hinata`s eyes were starting to get heavy. She shook her head and was ready for the next person to strike. Again the two of them stood almost still; the girl was eyeing the unconscious male. The girl frowned and attacked. Hinata fired a wave of compressed air from her palm, pushing the girl back.

The sleep in her eyes was so bad, she had to rub them. The sound shinobi took the opportunity to kick Hinata in the face, making her loose her balance. As she fell down, she felt her chakra drain, as the melody was now blaring in her ears. As she closed her eyes, she saw another sound ninja – a fourth one, she had not noticed, coming her way, playing the flute.

Hinata felt herself being lift up and put over something or someone; she could not make it out what. The awful melody was still in her ears.

Hinata was drifting in and out of sleep. She caught a glimpse of trees and rocks passing. She felt something slip off her neck – her Konoha head protecot fell somewhere on the ground.

XXXXXX

Hinata woke up in a dark room, her head felt heavy and the room was spinning. She had no idea where she was or how long she had slept. It certainly felt that she had slept for days, but at least the dreadful melody was out of her head. It took her a couple more minutes to get her head to stop spinning, after that she looked around. As her eyes adjusted to darkness, Hinata noticed that she was in a dark room, there was almost no light. The only source of light came from the barred doors. She assumed this was a cell.

 _Where am I?_ She thought to herself as she activated her Byakugan. But as soon as it went on, it went off – her chakra level was too low, she could not understand why. It felt as if she had slept for hours, why wasn`t her chakra level higher?

 _It is probably the song._ Hinata came to a conclusion. She tried to stand, but her legs wobbled and she fell down.

The air in the cell smelled, it was a mixture of moisture and…blood. Hinata`s eyes widened, she tried to scramble to her feet, but her legs gave in again, leaving Hinata on the cold concrete floor again.

 _If only my chakra would not be so low._ Hinata thought to herself again.

She heard footsteps outside of her cell door, they were coming closer.

 _Oh no! Is this the end? What is going to happen?_ These thoughts rushed through Hinata`s head. Tears welled up in her eyes. _I don`t want to die._

Hinata`s trace of thought was interrupted by the sound of keys unlocking her cell. Her body tensed up, tears streamed down her face. _If only I could fight, that would make father happy –died while fighting_. The doors opened and a stream of light filled the dark room. The light stung her eyes. It took her a while of rubbing they eyes and shielding them to finally adjust to the light.

Upon seeing the person standing in the middle of the door, Hinata gasped. It was none other than the boy who deserted her village months ago, the one Naruto tried and is still trying so hard to find and bring back, Uchiha Sasuke. As he came closer, she tried to back away, but couldn`t because of the lack of strength. He looked down at the crouching girl and smirked.

 _A! A Hyuga_. He thought, looking at Hinata`s pale lilac eyes.

"Get up!" he ordered in a stern voice.

Hinata flinched at his voice.

"I-i-I ca-can`t" she replied quietly. "I ha-have n-no ch-chakra"

"Stop stuttering, it is really annoying!" he said and came even closer.

"D-dont c-c-come closer!" she whispered, trying again to access her chakra, but it was only enough for her to talk, and there was no way she could back away, let alone stand or even worse if it ever would come to that- fight Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed mockingly. He took Hinata by her jackets collar and dragged her with him. He seemed not to care that she screamed and pleaded. Her screams gave him a bit of satisfaction; he knew that he was stronger and more powerful than the Hyuga girl

He dragged her into a white room, there were no windows, and it was completely white. In the middle of the room there was a desk and a chair. He dragged her to the desk and left her there on the floor. Then he left the room, not even glancing back.

Hinata lay there crying.

Xxx

Hope you liked this chapter. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3, it is rather short, but I still hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

XXX

After a while Hinata calmed down. She dried her face with her sleeve. She took a deep breath and tried to stand up again. Even though her legs wobbled a bit, she clutched the side of the table for balance. She smiled to herself, she was able to stand. After a few more minutes, she tried activating her byakugan, it was a bit weak, but she still could see something. Someone was guarding the doors, it was probably Sasuke, and she had no way of escaping, so she deactivated her byakugan and sat down on the chair.

It felt like hours had passed when she heard some voices behind the door. The door opened and a man with long dark hair entered, he had pale skin, even paler than Hinata`s. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He smiled widely revealing snake fangs.

"Ah, you must be Hinata-chan, how nice it is to finally meet you."

Hinata's eyes widened, she wanted to run away, but she physically could not do it. Even if she could try to escape, she had no idea where she was. Also, Sasuke was still outside the door, she could feel his chakra. Hinata had never been so scared in all her life. Of course she knew who Orochimaru was, but she had never seen the snake-like man so close. Just like the whole room, and her cell, he reeked of death.

"You know Hinata-chan," he paused, smiling at her, "you have something I need, no not need, something I want." He eyed her hungrily, never losing his smile.

"Wha-wha-what is it?" She asked quietly, shaking with fear.

"I want your eyes!" Orochimaru reached for her eyes, stopping himself right in front of Hinata`s already shut eyes. Tears rolled down the girls cheeks again.

"I do not want to die" she whimpered. She eyed the pale man pace around the room.

"I do not wish to kill you child" he answered her. "I just need your eyes; they hold the Hyuga bloodline which I need"

Hinata said nothing, just stared at him.

„Actually," Orochimaru continued, „I wanted your cousin`s – Hyuga Neji`s eyes, but my foolish henchman brought you, so it leaves me no choice just to use you."

He stopped and looked down upon the crying girl.

„How about I`ll make you an offer? You either let Kabuto take your eyes and die afterwards, or," he paused again, „you become a part of my many experiments, Kabuto gives you a new set of eyes, and if you survive, you could help Sasuke-kun with training."

 _What should I do? I do not want to die, but I do not want to betray my village. But...I have been missing for several days most probably, most of them must have assumed I have died, or run away. So would it matter if I stay here?_ Many thoughts rushed through Hinata`s head.

„Well?" Orochimaru asked, „What do you think? Time is running out."

„F-fine" Hinata whispered.

„Could you repeat that? A bit louder perhaps" Orachimaru`s smile was getting even bigger.

„I will give you my eyes," Hinata paused, swallowing the saliva in her mouth, „in e-exchange for my life"

„A good choice" Orochimaru turned around and exited the room. Hinata heard his laugh echo through the hallway.

The young Uchiha re-entered the room. He eyed the girl suspiciously, he did not expect for the girl to so easily give up on her bloodline, and all that only for her life. Either she was planning something or she was a huge coward. No, she couldn`t be a coward, he remembered her fight with Hyuga Neji and how determineted she was until the very end. He did not know what to think, but then why should he care?

„Get up" he ordered, „or should I drag you back?"

„I-i will wa-walk myself" Hinata stood up, hoping she would be strong enough to walk herself.

„I think I told you to stop stuttering, either you will stop it or I will" Sasuke grumbled. After making sure the Hyuga would follow him, he started to lead her back to her cell. He did not understand, why did he had to do this task, he would much rather train. There was a small shriek.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that the girl had fallen on her knees.

 _This is such a pain._ He thought as he turned around, took her by the jacket's collar and dragged Hinata to her feet, he then crouched down and threw her over her shoulder. This was way easier and faster, than her slow walk and constant falling. The faster she was off of his shoulders – figuratively and literally, he could return to training.

"Don`t even try to kick or scream," he warned her.

Hinata kept her mouth shut. Soon she was back in her cell; she gave Sasuke a small smile and a "thank you". She was glad; he did not throw her in. Sasuke replied with a mere "hn", locked the cell`s door and left.

Hinata did not know when would the removal of her eyes take place, but supposedly she believed she had some time to think.

 _What if I give up my eyes and still die?_

She did not want to think about her possible death, so she tried to wallow in her memories. There were a lot of people she will miss – her sister, Neji, even her father. She would miss her team – Kiba, Shino and Kurenai-sensei. Hinata sighed deeply. She would definitely miss Naruto. Hinata wished she could have confessed her love to him, but now it was too late.

XXX

Thank you all for reading this chapter, I know it is a bit short, but I`ll try to write the next one longer. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi there, thank you all who read and favourite this story. You are all awesome. Here is chapter 4.

Also _Hina-chan-lover_ thank you for being my first and hopefully not the last reviewer. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

XXX

 _Back at Konoha:_

Neji knocked at Hinata bedroom's door. „Hinata, are you awake? May I come in?" he asked. There was no reply. Neji stood by the door a few seconds longer, shrugged and went to wake Hanabi.

He knocked at her door. „Hanabi, wake up! It is time for your training!"

„Coming!" Hanabi answered and as she ran out almost hit Neji with her bedroom's door.

After their training session he still had not seen Hinata anywhere. He turned to Hanabi and asked:

„Hanabi, have you seen your sister?"

„No, if she is not in her room, she is probably at the market, or with her team-mates" Hanabi smiled and went inside the house.

Neji had a weird feeling. He knew that the feeling will only go away, when he will find his cousin. Sure they had their differences a couple of months ago, but he was trying to change.

After he had checked her bedroom again, he walked through the house, he asked the servants, but none of them had seen her. He thought that maybe he could ask Hiashi, but he was probably busy so he decided against it.

He went to the market, as he was walking though it he spotted a boy with red marks on his cheeks and a puppy following him. He went to him. Kiba looked at him weirdly with a confused look on his face.

„Yes? How can I help you Neji?" he asked, still looking puzzled.

„Have you seen Hinata? Is she somewhere with Aburame or Kurenai-sensei?"

„No, haven't seen her, sorry." Kiba scratched his head and without saying goodbye left, with Akamaru trailing behind him.

Neji scanned the market place, but did not see Hinata anywhere. Then he proceeded to scan the whole city. She was nowhere to be found. Whoever he asked, no one had seen her. He was getting worried. _Where else could she have gone?_

Neji suddenly remembered about the old training grounds on the outskirts of Konoha where Hinata sometimes went. If she had left the border of the village, maybe one of the guards have seen her leave.

He ran to the guard-post. There stood a shinobi dressed in all black.

„Where you here the whole night?" Neji asked the male.

„Yes." The guard answered tiredly.

„Did you by any chance saw Hinata Hyuga leave through here? Around my age, has dark blue hair, the same eyes as me, wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on her sleeves?"

„I know who you Hyugas are, there were no need for such a description," the guard paused, eyeing Neji „and yes she left the village late last night."

Neji's eyes widened: „What? Why didn`t you stop her?"

„She had mission gear on, wasn`t she on a mission? I thought she was going alone, so it was some low-level mission."

Neji muttered some harsh words for the guard under his breath and exited the village. He activated his Byakugan to look for some traces of chakra, but there were none. As he was ready to turn around, he noticed something shiny fallen in the bushes. He lifted it up to examine it. It was a head protector. Neji gasped, it was Hinata's, he knew because of the two, small letters „ _H_ " sown inside of it.

Neji returned to the main house as fast as he could and knocked on Hiashi's office door.

„Hiashi-sama, may I enter?" he asked, upon hearing an approval he entered.

„What do you want, Neji?" Hiashi looked at him curiously.

„Hiashi-sama, I cannot find Hinata anywhere, I searched the whole city, but there was no trace of her. Then I asked the guard, and he said that he saw Hinata leave the village at night. A few miles from Konoha I found this." Neji placed the head protector on the table.

Hiashi looked at the headprotector and murmured: „so that is what you chose."

„Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked, but Hiashi stayed silent. He ordered for Neji to leave and to not ask anymore questions about it. Neji was dumbstruck; he could not understand what was happening. _I will get to the bottom of this._

~ _At Orochimaru's hide-out_

Hinata had dosed off when she woke up again, she had light shining right in her eyes.

"W-whats g-going on?" She asked, placing her hand in front of her eyes.

"Well Hinata-chan ,you chose yourself ,your eyes over your life!" Hinata could hear Orochimaru`s victorious voice.

"Y-yes, but I d-d-didn`t excpect t-this to be s-so s-soon!" Hinata tried to sit up, but she couldn`t, something was holding her down. She looked at her arms and legs only to realize she was tied to the table. Her chakra was still low, but Hinata did not understand how, she has been sleeping, they fed her but her chakra level did not raise, it should be at least half-full by now. Something was wrong, but now was not the time to think about it. Still a thought lingered at the back of her mind. _It is probably the food_

"There is no need to worry Hinata-chan ,Kabuto won`t make this painful ,well he`ll try not to make this painful." Orochimaru laughed and went outside again.

"Soon the Byakugan will be mine, foolish little girl, she`ll probably end up blind or even better dead." Orochimaru laughed to himself, making the laugh more and more louder.

"KABUTO!" he yelled, he had expected that worthless medic to follow him, but he still had not exited the experimental wing. Why couldn't he be the obedient little pup he was supposed to be?

"Yes ,Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto appeared from the shadows, holding a scalpel in his right-hand.

"How long will I have to wait, before you can get those eyes foe me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well if you want it to be not painful for the girl, it would take up at least 12 to 15 hours."

"Kabuto ,I do not care about the Hyuga girl ,make it as painful and fast as possible ,I need the eyes ,if she survives, try to give her "subject K" eyes and then we`ll see what will happen" he made a helpless gesture and continued on walking to the training grounds.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto disappeared back into the shadows.

Kabuto entered the lighted operating room. He looked at Hinata tied at the small bed, her eyes shut, and her body limp, she had probably fainted. Orochimaru had ordered him to make things fast and painful.

 _I could just take and rip her eyes out, but then I couldn`t try to use "subject K" eyes and I really want to use those eyes._ Kabuto thought to himself as he got closer to the girl.

Kabuto put down the scalpel, that he still held in his hand and took a senbon needle, he jammed it into Hinata`s hand, making her wake up with a scream. Hinata tried to yank her hand a way, but the bonds would not let her.

"W-why would y-you wake me u-up like th-this?" Hinata yelled.

"For this operation, I need you awake" Kabuto shrugged and took some pieces of tape. Sure it was unusual way to make Hinata`s eyes stay open, but Kabuto knew that Hyuga would shut them, even if he were meters away from her eyes.

He used the tape to seal Hinata's mouth shut. Kabuto could not stand when all of Orochimaru's experiments screamed, he knew it was part of his job, but the constant screaming made it harder for him to concentrate.

Kabuto took the scalpel in his hand again and slowly moved it to Hinata`s eyes. Tears run down from Hinata`s eyes. As much as she squirmed there was no way out.

Hinata had passed out after 10 minutes of pain. Kabuto had successfully taken out the eyes that held the blood-line of Byakugan. Kabuto then took a jar that featured some liquid and two eyeballs. He slowly opened the lid of the jar and with chakra flowing from his fingers he took out the first eyeball and placed it within Hinata`s empty eye -socket. Then he used the jutsu to seal all nerves and veins that was needed to connect with Hinata`s brain, for her to see. Then he did the same thing with the other eye. After he finished, he left Hinata resting and left the room. Now it was up to Hinata and her body/brain to accept the eyes or not.

After a few hours

Kabuto re-entered the room, to see if Hinata was still sleeping. She was, but as he approached Hianta's bed, she suddenly jerked up, her eyes were open, but she could not see.

"Wha-what is happening? I cannot see!" she screamed, trying to look for something with her hands, but they were tied down.

"Calm down, your blindness is only temporary" Kabuto said in a calm tone, as he started to unbind her arms and legs.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked warrily "Where am I?"

Kabuto knew this would happen. Hinata is experiencing a slight memory loss. It had happened with a couple of Orochimaru-sama`s experiments whose eyes had been replaced or removed.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto. And you are at Orochimaru-sama`s hide-out."

"And who am I?" Hinata asked closing and opening her eyes, but all she saw was darkness. She wrinkled her nose, she did not know who she was, but somehow she did not seem like a person who liked the smell of blood.

Kabuto frowned.

 _Orochimaru-sama said that if she loses her memory, I have to make up a new identity for her. She must not remember about Konohagakure or her clan. Hyuga Hinata has to be forgotten._

"Umm," Hinata heard hesitation in the man's voice, "Your name is Hinata, no that's not it," he murmured. "Your name is Hina or maybe Hana, you came to Orochimaru-sama to seek power." Kabuto said with a smile in his voice.

"I do not understand." Hinata was confusued.

"Umm you really did not tell us your name, you came here only recently." Kabuto laughed nervously.

"Was I blind all the time?" Hinata asked still confusued.

"No Hina-kun, it was due to your eye operation. We changed your eyes so you would be more powerful. Your blindness will not last more than a week."

"Ok, do I live in this room?" Hinata asked

"No, wait a little bit, I will get someone to lead you to your room"

Hinata nodded. She could not remember anything. Was she really here to seek power, and if so, what kind of power? This was all very confusing. She heard voices; one of them belonged to the man Kabuto, the other she did not recognize.

"Just take her to the room" Kabuto said in a stern voice

"Why are you thrusting her on me? I do not want to have anything related to that place." The other voice answered. The voice sounded annoyed.

"Just do it, she does not remember anything anyway" Kabuto said and entered the room.

"Can`t you do it?" the voice asked, still annoyed.

"I have to report to Orochimaru-sama, go"

"Will you be able to walk or will I have to carry you?" the annoyed voice was directed towards Hinata. She carefully slid off the bed and holding its side tried to walk.

"I think I-I will" Hinata said.

The boy grabbed her hand and started to lead her somewhere. He did not speak, but he was dragging her quite fast.

"Umm…excuse me," Hinata started, afraid she might trip over something, "I cannot see, could you go a bit slower?"

Silence.

He sighed; sounding more annoyed, but slowed down. After a brief moment of walking he stopped. Hinata heard the sound of doors opening and closing. She was alone.

Then she heard some shuffling and heard a deep voice, it belonged to a female, but still it was rather deep. "Another experiment ha?" she asked.

"I`m sorry?" Hinata asked confused.

"Never mind, so you can`t remember anything, right?" There was a smile in the girl's voice.

"I also cannot see." Hinata answered sheepishly.

"My name is Koneko." she smiled "Those idiots couldn`t come up with a better name for me"

"Th-the man Ka-kabuto, I think, said that my na-name was Hina or Hana." Hinata said

The girl Koneko snickered. "That is probably not your real name; they said that I came here without one, so they named me Koneko."

"You also lost you memories?" Hinata asked

"They will come back, just as your sight" Hinata heard Koneko stand up. Then a cold hand grabbed her and lead her somewhere deeper into the room.

"Sit here, this is your bed" Koneko said, helping Hinata sit down.

"Thank you," Hinata murmured, "But how do you know that the memories will come back?"

Again Hinata heard a snicker. "Because mine did, my eyes were also "upgraded", so to say"

XXX

This chapter was a bit longer than the previous one. I hope you enjoyed it. Also I did not want to throw _Nata chibi-chan_ 's OC, so I will stick with her for the next chapters. Also sometimes some words or letters disappear from the uploaded text, even though they are there in the original document, so I am sorry about that. Thank you again for reading and R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey there, here we have the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

XXX

„Then this eye replacing is no-nothing weird in th-this place?" Hinata asked, stroking the rough bedspread.

The girl – Koneko laughed again, she really laughed a lot. „If Orochimaru wants something, he does not waste anything."

„Wha-what do you mean by that?" Hinata wondered.

„Well, if you have something he wants – he takes it. He will help you only for the sole purpose – you might be useful in the future. He does not run any charities here, do not be fooled." Koneko warned. Hinata heard Koneko`s bed springs creak as she stood up.

„If you do not mind, I have to go train," Koneko announced „I suggest that you rest, the more you sleep, and the faster it will be for you to gain your sight back. Then you will probably have to train as well."

Hinata heard the door open and close again.

She carefully lay down. She had nothing else to do but sleep, maybe when she'll wake up, she would remember something. She was swallowed by deep sleep. Her dreams were messy and mostly all she saw darkness. From time to time she saw a boy, to Hinata's mind he was handsome- he had sun-kissed skin, bright blue eyes and blond spiky hair, but the thing Hinata liked the most about this dream-boy was his smile.

Hinata did not know how much time had passed when she woke up again. Still there was only darkness. She felt somebody's presence in the room.

„K-koneko-san?" Hinata asked warily. There was no answer.

„He-hello?" she asked again. Again there was no answer. Hinata really wished that she could see something, but no matter how many times she rubbed her eyes or blinked them, nothing changed. „I-is anybody he-here?"

The doors opened, Hinata could feel the breeze coming from the hall.

„Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked an unfamiliar male voice, „Isn`t it Hana-chan?"

„I am n-not really su-sure what my na-name is," answered Hinata startled by such address „Umm," Hinata hesitated, „Who are you?"

A laugh came from the man, but in comparison with Koneko, his laugh sounded a bit sinister. „Oh right, Kabuto told me you had lost you memories. I am Orochimaru; you came looking for me to become stronger."

Hinata was not sure what to do or say, she bowed her head: „Thank you for taking me in."

„It is nothing my dear child, now come; we have no time to lose on your training."

„B-but I c-can`t see." Hinata interjected, a little bit shocked by such an announcement.

„Oh, but Hina-chan," she could hear a smile in Orochimaru`s voice, „this is a perfect opportunity for you to strengthen all your other senses and your chakra flow."

„Bu-but h-how?" Hinata asked, still shocked.

„Well you`ll see, under your bed is a training outfit for you to wear, I will send someone to get you."

„B-but, I do n-not under..." Hinata started

„Enough!" Orochimaru cried out, „How do you expect to become ssstronger with all these „buts" you are usssing," Hinata could feel Orochimaru coming closer to her, „don`t make me regret sparing your life, Hana-chan" the smile in his voice was back.

Hinata bowed again, „yes, I am s-sorry and th-thank you!"

Hinata was left alone. She got on her knees and crawled to what she thought was her bed. She fumbled under her bed under she grasped some fabric, she pulled it out.

 _How do I know which is which? How do I put it on?_

Hinata grew more agitated with each passing moment. She was so confused. She managed to undress and put on the baggy shorts. Then she took the short-sleeved shirt and turned it around several times until she decided which side to put on.

 _Why is getting dressed so complicated?_ She assumed that the two garments she still had not put on were some long socks; those were a bit easier to put on. She put on the sandals that were also under her bed and sat on her bed. Now she had to wait for the person to come pick her up.

After a few minutes of waiting the doors opened up.

"Come," said a voice that belonged to the boy who first led her to this room.

Sasuke looked at the familiar girl standing up; she had put on the usual black training suit, except that her shirt was put on back to front. He smiled, but then quickly frowned.

"Your shirt is put the other way." Sasuke said mockingly. Again a smile creped upon his face as he saw the Hyuga`s face go red and see her fumble as she tried to turn her shirt to the right side. He even considered helping her, but fastly decided against it.

"You know, I don`t have that much time to waste on you. Hurry up!" Sasuke retorted.

"I-i`m sorry," Hinata apologised, "we ca-can go now" she held out her hand, expecting for him to grasp it. He heard the boy sigh and felt the cool skin of his hand, touch hers.

As she was led through the many hallways, she again felt the same presence she felt in her room. She guessed it never left, she just had forgotten about it. "Umm, excuse me?"

"hn" Sasuke was in no mood to talk. Well, he has never been a talker, but as much as he remembered the Hyuga girl, she never talked much either. What would she even want to talk about? She did not know him.

"We are alone here right?" that made Sasuke slow down. _That is a weird question from a blind girl._

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked interested in the weird question.

"No, it is nothing, I-I just th-thought I fe-felt something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Was she this weird even before her memory loss? Whatever._

First Hinata heard sounds of weapons clinging and voices shouting and yelling, and then she felt a change of air. The boy let go of her hand and left her. _Was this a habit of his?_ Hinata thought, as her hand dangled at her side.

Someone touched her hand.

"Hina, or is it Hana? Whatever," it was Koneko, she sounded concerned, "what are you doing here? Why are you wearing training clotnes?"

"Orochimaru," Hinata paused, as she thought abouth wheter to add -sama at the end or not, "-sama ordered for me to come here, and a boy led me here." Hinata explained.

"I see, that damn-old snake," Koneko hissed, she grabbed Hinata`s hand and dragged her to somewhere, "come, I`ll help you."

During the next couple of days Koneko helped Hinata with her movements and stances. She was always careful with her. When Hinata asked why Koneko was helping her, she answered, that during her temporary blindness, she had to do anything by herself. There was no one to help her.

One morning as Hinata woke up; there was no more darkness. Her eyes were blurry, but she could make out shapes and colours. She leaped with joy, awaking Koneko from her sleep.

"What`s going on?" she asked sluggishly

Hinata jumped from her bed and skipped to Koneko, "I can see, it is still hazy, but I can see!" Hinata laughed.

Koneko looked at Hinata`s eyes. The usually white tone of Hinata`s eyes had changed to blood red. Koneko pushed Hinata on the floor, jumping on top of her.

"wha-wha?" Hinata could not say anything, as Koneko was pressing a kunai at her throat. Her eyes glowed green.

"You!" she snarled.

XXX

Ok, I hope you liked it. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi there my beloved readers. How are you doing? I hope you will enjoy chapter 6...oh my, it is already chapter 6.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

 **XXX**

"Me?" Hinata squeaked as she felt the kunai pressing into her neck piercing the skin. _Wha-what should I do?_ Hinata thought to herself.

"You!" Koneko repeated all over again with an angry look in her eyes, "I can't believe it" she threw away the kunai, got off Hinata and slowly sat on her bed.

Hinata stood up and somehow felt sorry for the girl who only a few moments before tried to kill her. She stood up and as she passed the weapon Koneko had just thrown, she kicked it away. The blurriness from her eyes was almost gone. She went closer to the bed were Koneko was sitting.

"Umm a-are you ok? D-did I do something w-wrong?"

"You did nothing," Koneko hissed and glared at the door "they did, that damned snake!" it sounded as if she was crying. As Hinata was able to see the girl for the first time, she had waist-long, brown hair, she was wearing the same black training suit, as she was, but she had a red, long scarf wrapped around her stomach, much like a kimono obi. Koneko lifted her head when she felt Hinata approaching. The girl had glowing green eyes with black slits in them –they looked like a wild animal's. Somehow she reminded Hinata of somebody, someone that made her heart hurt.

Hinata sat next to the girl and carefully put her hand on the girl's back. Hinata also saw that Koneko was slowly being covered with black -fire dots. Then on Koneko`s head formed two brown cat-ears that just popped up and made Hinata jump off the bed. Hinata backed away little and looked at the girl who slowly changed. She already had ears, her nails turned into claws. Now she also had a tail. Hinata backed away from the beast-like girl, she could not get far.

The girl looked up and her eyes glowed green. Koneko stood up and made her way to the door ,she whispered something and white energy formed in her hand. She thrusted the ball towards the door and blew it out.

"I`ll make them pay," she growled, her eyes glowed with anger, "How dare they -my eyes?" she disappeared.

Hinata just stood there. She heard explosions and screaming in the distance. _Wh-what in the world i-is going on here? What is this place? What happened to Ko-koneko?  
_ Hinata let out a loud sign .

Hinata climbed on her bed, she wrapped her hands around her legs and supported her chin on her knees. Hinata felt tears streaming down her cheeks again. It had been a while since she cried. Only one thought roamed Hinata's mind.

 _No! No more crying._

Hinata balled up her hands into fistsand screamed loudly. She was so frustrated from all this confusion, if only she could remember anything. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Explosions and screams were still sounding the whole part of the building.

 _Just what kind of sick place is this?_ Hinata thought standing up and thinking of going to see what was happening. But then she stopped herself. She did not know where to go, it was Koneko who led her to the arena. And of course there was the always angry boy.

After a few minutes of Hinata just standing there and pondering what to do, two males carried in Koneko. She was bloody and passed out. They threw her on the floor and left, well one of them at least. The other one looked at Hinata, no, more like glared at her ,he had blood red eyes with black spots in them ,the boy had raven black hair -the back was spiked up and two bangs hung down his face. He was dressed in all black. Then he looked down on Koneko.

"What's up with your eyes?" he asked and instantly he regretted it. He shook his head and glared once more at Hinata and pointed at Koneko.

"Take care of this...this problem!" He turned around and as he was going away he murmured something like "this happens every stinking time."

Even though the girl did not look too heavy, Hinata did not try to life her; she just took a pillow from Koneko's head and put it under her head. Hinata thought that maybe she should treat the girl's wounds, but she did not have any materials, plus she did not know any medical jutsus.

Hinata glanced at the hole where her door once where, she decided upon exploring a bit.

Outside the room everything was pitch black, but it seemed like she could see rather good in the dark. Hinata slowly inhaled and exhaled and turned left.

There were a lot of tunnels and rooms, each scarier than the previous one. Hinata wondered why she was in a place like this. Once in a while there were screams and wailing that pierced her ears.

Then she could hear footsteps, footsteps coming closer.

 _What should I do? Hide, run or stay?_

Hinata did not have time to think, the footsteps were almost here, she decided to stay. Whatever happens – happens.

There were two men, they were talking. She recognized both of the voices – Orochimaru's and Kabuto's.

They were so deep into their conversation that they seemed not to pay any attention to her.

"The young priestressssss is gaining her memoriesss, that should exssplain thisss attack! Kabuto, go and check on her and make sure Hyuga is there!"

"Yes, Orochimaru -sama ,right away" he was already turning around, getting ready to merge with the shadows.

"Wait, Kabuto! She iss right here!" Orochimaru's snake eyes were looking at Hinata, his eyes sparkled as he saw the red of Hinata's eyes. Just by the look at him, Hinata understood that this man was not as nice as he might sound.

"I-I `m just l-l-looking ar-around" Hinata stuttered and upon not knowing what to do, bowed. She heard the other male- kabuto snicker.

"Oh Hi- ,I mean Hana -chan , I see you have regained your vision. Just in time for your training with Sasuke-kun" he laughed.

I gave him a confused look,"who?"

"Oh you`ll find out" he laughed again, this time rather evilly.

He made me fallow him to most probably the same arena, she had already been in. It had weapons on the walls and there were cages like in the Romanian coliseum. It was empty except for the half naked boy -the same with red eyes that brought Koneko, who was standing on the middle of the room. He was practicing some stances.

"Sassuke –kun, train with her!" Orochimaru ordered, "You may kill her if you wish!" and as fast as arriving here, he left.

Sasuke glared at her and took a fighting stance.

He waited a while, his annoyance growing by the second

"Well…,"he asked coldly, "What are you waiting for an invitation?"

"I`m s-sorry?" I asked going closer to him.

"You heard Orochimaru – fight me!"

Sasuke charged and kicked Hinata with his leg, Hinata fell to the ground.

"What`s wrong with you, Hyuga, are you really that weak?" he smirked

"Hyuga? Wh-who's that? I don`t un-understand!" Hinata stood up, clutching her stomach.

"Nevermind," he uttered, he again lifted his leg to kick Hinata, but this time much to her surprise, she dodged it. And after that another. As Sasuke tried to punch her, she blocked it.

A playful smirk flitted around Sasuke's lips as he focused on Hinata's unguarded places.

"Not bad, for someone who does not remember how to fight"

"Tha-thank you" Hinata answered as she blocked another punch from Sasuke. Hinata's reflexes began to weaker the longer she spent trying to avoid Sasuke's hits.

Sasuke stopped noticing it. "That is enough for today"

 _What am I doing?_ Sasuke asked himself.

Hinata fell down on her knees; she was exhausted from the brief match. Hinata noticed the boy looking at her.

"Hn" Sasuke turned away; as he put back on his shirt then he put his hands in his pockets and moved towards one of the cage like doors. Before disappearing in to the dark, he turned his head towards Hinata, "don`t tell anyone I went easy on you!" then he disappeared.

Hinata looked around, there were so many doors, she did not remember through which she came.

"So how do I get out of here?" She asked herself loudly.

"You`ll get out of here, only by dying."

 **XXX**

Hope you liked it. Next chapter will feature " _Back in Konoha"_ , so look forward to it. :D. **R &R**

 **p.s. sorry about the mistakes, I do not know why words and letters tend to disappear.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey there guys, I know it`s been a while since the previous chapter, but chapter 7 is here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXX

 _You'll get out of here only by dying!_

Hinata spun around trying to find the owner of the dark statement. It was a mere whisper, so the person should be close. She did not see anyone.

„I-is anybody o-out th-there?" she asked, still looking around. Hinata again felt the familiar presence, the same, she felt inside her room. Upon recieving no answer Hinata shrugged and turned to one of the doors. As she was getting closer to the exit she felt a small breeze go through her hair.

 _Not through there, you`ll only die faster through there._

Hinata stopped, her eyes growing wide. She snapped around, again there was no one. This voice sounded different and louder than the previous one.

 _None of the doors is the right choice._

 _Go through the exit of eternity._

 _Join us!_

Hinata grabbed her head. The voices where comming from within her. The silent whispers turned in to loud wails. Each voice louder then the previous one. Hinata felt as if she was going to loose her sanity.

„please, stop!" she whimpered, still clutching her head. She fell to her knees. The voices still shouting.

Suddenly they all stopped at once:

 _She`s comming._

Koneko entered the arena. She stopped only a few steps away from the sitting Hinata, who only now lowered her hands from her head. Koneko was wearing different clothnes. A short Kimono style dress with black shorts and knee-lenght boots. She had a katana tied to her back. It seemed that the same red scarf Hinata had seen before was tied around her waist; it still had bloodstains on it. Koneko had her arms crossed over her chest, her posture stiff and distant. She looked at her as if Hinata was dirt on her sandals. The girl who seemed so nice and always laughed was missing. During her blindness and their training sessions, Hinata had imagined Koneko having a permanent smile on her face, similar to the boy that hunted her dreams; Koneko`s smile was replaced by a scowl.

Hinata didn't like that.

Hinata took a deep breath and stood up. Koneko was taller than the dark blue haired girl, so she lowered her eyes to meet Hinata`s,

"Don`t listen to them, they are not used to be heard again," Koneko turned around, facing one of the many exits, "come, I`ll show you the way to our room. Try to remember it, I`m not showing it to you again."

Hinata floundered after Koneko, the girls stern voice reminded her of the always annoyed boy.

"Wh-who are they?" Hinata asked cautiously, afraid that Koneko might snap again. Hinata noticed how Koneko tensed for a moment, but then her shoulders relaxed.

"The voices," it sounded as if the sentence was said through clenched teeth. Before Hinata could ask about how Koneko knew about the voices, she answered: "Hina, listen, they gave you my eyes, I had the ability to hear and use the power of the spirits. In my village I was a priestess, I had great power, until I was kidnapped and dragged here." Koneko trailed on until they reached their room. The hole in the wall was fixed. Koneko stopped so suddenly Hinata ran into her.

"s-sorry," Hinata stammered, taking a step back.

"The snake is sending me on a mission with other of his minions, he is probably hoping I`ll die, so I would not be a problem anymore." Hinata did not know what to say, she did not know the girl, but still Koneko had been good to her.

"If I return, I`ll help you with my powers, they are tricky," a small smile played around Koneko`s lips. "Remember all the stances I taught you, they will come in handy." With that Koneko left.

"G-good l-luck!" Hinata called after her.

The voices did not bother her that evening. Hinata slept peacefully. She was awoken by a person shaking her. It was a person she did not know.

"You are expected to present yourself at the arena, Orochimaru-sama`s orders." The person left, leaving the door open.

Hinata did not even have time to tell the person, that she did not really know the way. Man, she was bad at that. How did she even manage to go somewhere before her memories where erased. Hinata exited the room, all dressed up in the black training clothes that were provided for her, and most probably the rest of the people here, every day. She looked around trying to remember the way to the arena.

 _Go left!_

 _Stay close to the wall!_

The whispers in her head emerged. Hinata really had no other choice but to follow, pretty soon she recognized the passages and entered the arena. Hinata thought that it should be appropriate to thank the spirits.

 _Thank you for your help._ She hoped that it would be enough; she hoped she did not have to sacrifice anything now. She looked around the arena and again the only person there was the dark haired boy.

Upon seeing the timid Hyuga, Sasuke frowned. _Why did Orochimaru think it would help, if I sparred with her?She does not even have her Byakugan anymore_. _She is useless._ Sasuke frowned and approached Hinata.

"How should I address you?" Sasuke eyed Hinata, he could not just call her Hyuga.

"P-people c-call me Hina and Hana," she mumbled, looking at her feet,"b-but, m-maybe you c-can help me," Hinata looked up, her red eyes met his black ones, "I overheard what you were telling Ka-kabuto, and what I ca-can assume, that is, that y-you may know who am I."

Sasuke was a bit taken aback, but he pulled himself back, looked her into the eyes and answered:

"I have no idea who you are, and frankly I do not care. I wish to train alone, but Orochimaru is insisting upon training with you, you are just a nuisance that is stowed upon my shoulders" Sasuke snapped.

Hinata lowered her gaze again. She felt how the tears stung her eyes, but she had promised herself not to cry anymore. She clenched her fists and looked at the boy, not taking her eyes off him; Hinata took a battle stance Koneko had taught her.

The girl was full of surprised, Sasuke was starting to like this not-so-wimpy version of the Hyuga. "I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke declared as he took his own position. "Hina suits you better," he said quietly, but it was enough for Hinata to hear.

Hinata did not know why, but the name Sasuke Uchiha seemed vaguely familiar, and it was somehow connected with the blonde, blue-eyed boy in her dreams.

XXX

I know I promised a _Back at Konoha_ part in this chapter, but I promise to put it in the next one. I hope you like it. R &R. Again i`m sorry about missing things.


End file.
